Fave Couple
by Mnemosyne01
Summary: BB and Hodgela goodness all the way! A nuthouse, a vacation, even a forensic dance! Find out what these all means as they say their POV on our fave couple!
1. Zack's POV

**Fave Couple**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones though I wish I did…

Summary: All the character's point of view on our Fave couple( if you don't know what couple, I will personally boil you, joke!)

_Zack's POV_

I was busy cleaning the bones of the victim on our current investigation. Normally I would just be oblivious to my surroundings so I could focus. But then, here in the Jeffersonian when my personal guy hero (my gal hero is of course Dr. Brennan, yet I could focus when she's here), Agent Booth, is here, it's very hard just to do that.

This is due to the fact that my two personal heroes started arguing…

"Booth, I know I'm not a cop but that doesn't mean that you could always boss me around when we were investigating." Ah yes, Dr. Brennan usually is headstrong and is very independent, and if I'm not mistaken this argument will take the whole day. "Come on Bones, As I've always said, Psychology is not your strong point." An always-grinning Agent Booth said, "Besides, you were pissing the guy off. If I hadn't intervened, there WILL be spilled blood on my favorite suit" Dr. Brennan, whom I know hated the nickname 'Bones' continued to grumble. "Please Bones, don't be mad at me. What do you say I treat you at Sid's Bar to make up for what you thought I did wrong." Uh, oh… that remark will definitely not calm down an already pissed forensic anthropologist. Her narrowed eyes and withering stare proved that. Booth continued to smile that many ladies I know believe to be quite disarming, though I believe that Dr. Brennan will not be easily fooled.

To my surprise, Dr. Brennan smiled. Wow, that disarming grin must be working at her. "Sure Booth, you can treat me at Sid's… for the next 2 months!" Booth still continued to smile, yet that smile seemed tainted by another emotion, I can't seem to place. His eyes also softened while he was looking at her. At this point, I find it weird that he would look at her with something close to adoration. Wait, my brain registered, something is going on in this picture and I can't come to a conclusion.

So who do all the people go to if they have doubts on something that doesn't pertain to Science? Angela, of course! So I looked for her, found her in the office arguing with Hodgins. Sometimes, I even think that those two are worse arguers than Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. "Jack, you don't challenge Dr. Goodman like that! You want to get fired?" Again I am in the same situation watching two people cat fight. Oh well, this is my life. Then they notice me standing in the doorway unsure of what to do. "What do you want Zack?" Jack Hodgins isn't actually known for his polite etiquette and hospitality. "I need to speak with Angela, if you may." Sometimes he is just so full of himself. Angela just rolls her eyes at Jack and pulled me in a deserted hallway. "Ok sweetie, what's wrong?" Whereas Angela is a picture of hospitality and politeness, "Well, it's not exactly a problem but I'm… kinda confused." Damn me! I really can't talk straight with women! "Come on Zack, you can talk to me. Is it something about a victim?"

"Nope."

"Mmmm… what is it then?"

"Well I don't know how to say this… I'm a little in the dark about Agent Booth's relationship with Dr. Brennan. I mean it's weird. They were arguing, next thing they're laughing with one another. I don't know. I think I'm feeling something amiss here. But I just don't know. Please help me Angela. You know all about the human nature."

"Oh… I see." I've seen that grin somewhere. Where was it? Oh well.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll see soon enough." And with that she left in a flourish.

With that I reach to the conclusion, all women are notoriously mysterious.

Coming back, I see Dr. Brennan arguing again with Agent Booth.

Then I reach another conclusion…

I need a vacation…

_And that's the end of Chappie 1. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry. Will update soon!_


	2. Hodgin's POV

**Fave Couple**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of it's characters. But I'll save up in order to buy it.

Summary: All the character's POV about our fave couple (if you still honestly don't you then, begone!)

_Hodgins POV_

I admit it. I am pissed. Very pissed for that matter. With what, you ask. Well everything! Why does Dr. Goodman conspire against all of us, why do eavesdroppers lurk everywhere, why won't Angela break up with her loser boyfriend… Wait a second. Stop brain. You are not thinking of what I'm afraid you're thinking… Ok, Hodgins… Calm down…

After I calmed myself down… I went to Dr. Brennan's office to discuss about my findings about our latest victim. Note to self, Science is a good time spender and distraction… What met my eyes…

"Booth, it is none of your business about my relationship with David! Frankly, I like him, even though we met online." The tigress really is pissed when you trespass on her turf. "All I'm saying Bones is that you should just slow down. You don't really know if he IS the ONE…." Ooohh… I feel like I'm watching discovery channel. How two alpha male predators fight each other in order to claim his mate, hehe… God, Brennan is so dense… I won't want to have her as a girlfriend, maybe Angela… Shut up, brain!

Yup, I stand corrected. She is very DENSE!

"Whatever Booth. I see whom I like to see and I know well whom I should see so goodbye… I have a date with him." The tigress storms out of the room leaving with a Bang… Booth then slams his fist on her desk… jealous bastard, pooooooor guy….

So I approach him. "Hey Hodgins," he lamely asks. Mega jealous guy.

He NEEDS help. And I'm the only one available to offer assistance…

"Booth could I tell you something?"

"Sure. Whatever…" Definitely alpha male… need to be more careful…

" Not to intrude at your affairs… But the tigress is very, very dense… She won't know what your feel for her if you don't tell her. So just pluck up the courage and do that."

Giving him a pat on the shoulder, he turned and left, leaving a very hassled and if possible more stressful Booth behind.

Rounding the corner, he hears some of Angela and Zack's conversation. 'Zack is sometimes so dense, like Dr. Brennan'. "Don't worry sweetie. You'll see soon enough." And with that she left Zack in a flourish.

Trying to avoid a collision with Angela, as it would lead to a very awkward situation, I unsuccesfully tried to hide inside a supply cabinet.

Unfortunately, she was opening the cabinet, and before I knew it, I'm staring at a very shocked artist.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Uh-oh, need to think up of an excuse fast, or maybe I don't need to. Just kiss her. Shut up brain!

"Well?" Looking a bit agitated and waiting for an answer, she looks incredible. Okay brain, if you don't stop your flapping mouth, I personally will bash you in the head!

"Uhmm… I overheard your conversation with Jack and…" Sweat pouring from my forehead, this is definitely certified as the 3rd most embarrassing event of my life. As for my first and second, well… you'll know when the time is right.

"Uhmm… I think I also noticed the same thing. I just talked to Booth, and man, is he resembling a green-eyed monster." At least, I was able to think up of an excuse.

Angela seemed satisfied of my answer. "Yeah… Say, what if you and Zack help me set up Booth and Brennan?" Uh-oh, what have I gotten myself into?

"Well, that could be hard…" Stopping at the sight of Angela's glare, I conceded. "Well, sure! We'll help." That glare really scares me.

"Lets meet later, to discuss our plans…" She smiled mischievously.

As she turned to walk away, she looked back. "You never really answered my question Hodgins? Why did you need to hide?" With that, she went away.

Very shocked, I blushed, big time! Now this certifies as the 2nd most embarrassing moment of my life!

Perhaps, if I coerce Zack to put me in the nuthouse, maybe I'll have peace at last.


	3. Goodman's POV

_**Fave Couple**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of it's characters. But I'll save up in order to buy it._

_Summary: All the character's POV about our fave couple (if you still honestly don't you then, begone!)_

Dr. Goodman's POV

As I entered the Jeffersonian Institution, I inhaled deeply and felt a sense of familiarity. Though this structure is purely for scientific experiments, and factual researches, it felt like a second home to me.

Upon entering my office, my eyes were drawn to a picture frame showing my beautiful wife and our daughters. Ah yes, just a look at that picture sends a smile across my face. It is not often I could contemplate alone in my office because this office is also prone to sudden explosions, you'll know soon enough what I mean.

When Agent Booth entered the premises you would have thought a family member died. He looked so forlorn that I was taken aback for a man of his caliber rarely showed much emotion. So I thought it will be a good idea to talk to him about it. What a mistake I have made.

"Agent Booth, please sit down." He sat down at the remaining chair in my office not speaking a word. He must have noticed me staring down at him that he asked, "Uhmm, Dr. Goodman, do we have another investigation? Do you need the Federal Unit's help?" Poor, poor man. What is the matter with him?

"That is not necessary Agent Booth. I called you in here to talk to you privately about a matter which most concerns me."

"Okay then, shoot." Poor, poor man.

"I have noticed that you seem to look rather detached and distracted the moment you entered here. Is something the matter?" The man is struggling to speak words out. I can tell. It shows.

"It's nothing really. It's just I have noticed that Bones is out there dating and I think that this David guy's a jerk, don't ask why, I don't know, but it totally irritates me."

Ah, this is interesting. At first glance I thought something else but I believe, judging by his reactions that we have a case of a man's fancy turning on someone. Mmm… someone like Dr. Brennan. Interesting, very interesting.

" But then, we also have a current investigation that needs Bones' help. Though its in Vegas and I don't know if she'll agree." Though my expertise is not matchmaking, I can't resist giving it a try. You'll never know how good I could be at it.

"Don't worry Agent Booth, leave it to me."

"Really?" Wow, he looks like he just won the lottery.

"Precisely Agent Booth. Just wait a second. " I pushed the button of the intercom and asked the secretary to call for a certain woman.

Dr. Temperance Brennan entered the office and looked suspiciously at him yet remained silent.

"Dr. Goodman, you said we have to talk?" Never in her wildest dreams will she expect this.

"Dr. Brennan, I would like you to go with Agent Booth to Las Vegas to help with an investigation. You would leave in 2 days."

"What!" A frustrated Bones said. " I can't. Its just that…"

"What is it Dr. Brennan, have any life threatening excuses?"

"Not really, it's just me and David were supposed to go to Atlanta for a 1 week vacation. Can it wait?"

"I am sorry Temperance but it's not possible. This investigation needs you."

Now, looking at Agent Booth, I've never seen a man look so pleased.

"Awww… sorry Bones. If I had only known you were going to an outing with what's his name, I would have made the investigation 1 month long."

Uh-oh. Not a wise thing to say considering her mood.

"YOU CREEP!"

I have never seen her so angry. Never have I seen him so happy.

Leaving them arguing very loudly for that matter, I focused on my other co-workers. All seems to be in order except the threesome in a corner.

Ms. Montenegro, Mr. Hodgins and Addy, mmmm…. This is interesting…

The previous days proved that Ms. Montenegro and Dr. Hodgins don't really get along well. Just like Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth.

Ah yes, Spring is really a time when a young man's turns his fancy on someone deserving.

_End notes: the updates of Fave couple will be temporarily delayed due to school work bear with me and thanks to those who reviewed!_


	4. Angela's POV part1

Fave Couple

Disclaimer: I definitely own Bones, too bad its only in my dreams.

Summary: All the characters POV on our Fave couple…  
"I wonder if I could coerce Zack to put me in a nuthouse…""I need a vacation""Ah Spring…""You can't force me to go Booth!" "Why have you forsaken me?"

Angela's POV

Damn. Why the hell can't I concentrate on this skull? This never happens. Damn Hodgins! Why can't he just literally evaporate? Oooh… But for now, I should tolerate him. At least he and Zack agreed to help me with THE problem. Oh yes… They do say that 3 heads are better than 1.

I could proudly say that I was the first one who realized the great potential of Booth and Brennan as a couple. Too bad Brennan's dense and Booth's insecure. Talk about a match made in hell! At least with Jack, if someone ever likes him, they could just talk about conspiracies and he'd be head over heels. What am I thinking?

That's why I felt my day's getting better when Brennan entered the room (not that I enjoy seeing my friend annoyed but it is amusing). "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Yup. Three simple words that can make a difference between keeping or spilling a secret.  
"I am forced to go with Booth on a FBI investigation in Vegas." She says it as if this was her death sentence. Poor and naïve best friend.  
"Really sweetie? That's great? Wish I could go to Vegas." But I'll concede just for the sake of my clueless friend's love life. She looked at me as if I was crazy…"This is the 3rd worst day of my life"  
"Cheer up Brennan. It's not that bad. At least you have your night in shining FBI issue body armor with you!" she glared at me and went away. Hehe, now to talk to the 2 men who's supposed to help with OPERATION MATCHMAKER.  
Hmmm… I am the queen of matchmakers… if I do say so myself….

Barging in Hodgin's office where he and Zack were continually arguing…  
"I get to see the bones first"  
"No I do, cause I need to collect samples from the ulna and tibia\  
"Guys, guess what"  
Both guys turned to look at me, surprised by my obvious presence.  
"What do you want Angela?" Jack never knows how to hold a polite conversation.  
"Well, what if I told you that OPERATION MATCHMAKER just launched"  
"Didn't it just launch a few minutes ago?" Would you please shut up before I strangle you!  
"Well I mean officially. Cause when opportunity presents itself, one must grab it"  
"Why? What happened? Did they kiss each other already?"

Both eyes turned to look at Boy Genius himself but has an IQ of 1 at matchmaking.  
"Well, they're supposed to go on a date first before doing that…" I feel like I'm watching national geography channel episode about autistic people….

"So what form of la oppurtunidad presented itself?" Grr.  
" Please stop speaking in Spanish cause you stink at it. What I'm saying is that Bones and Booth will be going on an investigation in Vegas"  
"I still can't see how we can help. Especially if its only the two of them…" Duh, Mr. Obvious.  
"We'll encourage them to make the move! Then Voila! Instant romantic sparks"  
"I still say its not a great idea." Zack has long ago abandoned us for even with and IQ of 1 on matchmaking, he can clearly see that this squabble is gonna get dirty. "Oh you're so clueless at this"  
"At least I know it can't work"  
"Coward"  
"Not"  
"Ms. Montenegro, Mr. Hodgins, what are you two fighting about?"

Uh-oh. Dr. Goodman. He'll definitely won't agree with my plans.  
"Umm, how long were you here?" Jack nervously asks.  
"Long enough to hear everything." Both people sweat dropped. "Uhm, sir you see…" Damn! This can't be happening…

Mr. Goodman merely smiled and said, "Don't worry Miss Montenegro, I do support your cause. Its about time someone lifts the blinds on our clueless couple. And it might as well be you."

My jaws drop. Thank you Lord. You have been kind to me….

"Thank you, Dr. Goodman, Thank you!" And here comes the part where everyone sees I'm clueless as well.  
"But on one condition." Amazing how 4 simple words could wipe a smile from someone's face.  
"I have two extra tickets to the annual Forensic dance contest. You two will both represent the Jeffersonian institution."

And my dear readers, picture Angela's face going red with rage all of a sudden, ready to pounce on someone then….

She collapsed… fainted… right into Jack Hodgin's arms…  
What will happen to Angela? Stay tuned for part 2 of Angela's POV…

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! THEY MADE MY DAY! AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHY I ADDED A PART TWO ON ANGELA'S POV, I FELT THAT THIS CHAPTER NEEDS MORE JUICE AND IT DESERVES AN ENCORE! IF YOU FEEL THAT THE OTHER CHARACTER'S POV DESERVES A PART 2 TOO, JUST GO TO YOUR KEYBOARD AND POST A REVIEW OR A SUGGESTION. THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! 


	5. Angela's POV part2

Fave Couple Disclaimer: I do not own this show… to bad… cause I'll save up to own it… hehe…  
Summary: Most of the major and minor character's POV on our fave couple…  
Angela's POV part 2

As I dream, I see colors swirling around me.  
As my eyes adjust, I see two lone figures on the dancefloor…  
Me and Jack.  
Oh no….

Consciousness floods my system as I opened my eyes… at the Jeffersonian clinic… Why am I here?

My vision adjusting, I see Brennan, Booth and the rest of the gang.  
"Angela, are you alright?" my best friend asks me.  
"Why am I here?" I never thought I could be so clueless.  
"Hey Ange, you really scared us when you collapsed like that. Are you eating at all? Really, you should get away from this place."

Of course that's my so-called big brother, Seeley Booth. I'll consider him my real big brother if he'll just make a move on Brennan. He really is protective of all the people he cares about. Too bad Brennan doesn't appreciate it too much… most of the time.

"I'm fine. And don't worry big brother, I ate a burrito for lunch…" Then all the memories came back to me.  
My argument with Jack…  
Dr. Goodman's proposal…  
Oh my… How do I get out of this?

"Are you okay Miss Montenegro? Perhaps we need to find a replacement for the program?" My eyes met our boss, eyes that are worried yet scary… oh my. I HAVE TO DANCE WITH HODGINS!

"What program?" Please dear friend, don't ask… "Oh I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. I failed to inform you that I chose Miss Montenegro and Dr. Hodgins for the annual Forensic dance contest to represent the Jeffersonian Institute"  
All eyes fell on me and Hodgins (who dear readers was beet red, hehe).

"What!" clueless friend…  
"Hey, I should be her partner!" Oh my, Zack, stop!  
"You don't even know how to dance." Evil Hodgins. Never!  
" Angela and Hodgins? This I gotta see." I thought you were my big brother.

"I don't get it? Why is everyone laughing?"(except Hodgins and Angela)  
"You know Bones, sometimes, you are so clueless. Perhaps you aren't fit enough to go with me to Vegas…" Uh-oh, that comment will never help you Booth… to bad…

Brennan then tries to leave, but is held up by Seeley's grasp on her arm.  
"Booth, Let go!" a VERY angry Temperance… Better watch out bro.  
"Come on Temp, can't handle a joke." A very grinning Booth said, never letting go of her arm.  
"It's Brennan to you!" Catching him off guard, my friend does a very complicated maneuver that both puts too much pain on his wrist therefore letting her go…

"Oww…. Touchy are we Bones?" My best friend then rages off somewhere… perhaps her office. Oddly, Booth though hurt, continues to smile, then went after her. Things we do for love…

"I hope you haven't forgotten our deal Miss Montenegro." I sure forgot they were in the room. Our fave couple certainly has that kind of affect on me.

" I haven't agreed on any deal sir." I said scathingly. "And no way am I going to dance with him!" Yes I am in a very bad mood.

"You don't have any choice Miss Montenegro. I suggest you start practicing. And Mr. Addy…" Turning to poor Zack.  
"I trust that you will keep them from killing each other." Poor guy gulps. Oh well. Then both turns to go leaving me and Hodgins alone in the clinic.

"I guess we have no choice." Hodgins finally spoke.  
"Yeah, as long as you help me with Brennan and Booth"  
"Fine." Smiling, he really caught me off guard. I almost smiled back at him.

During Practice…

"No Jack! You turn to the right while you swing me." This practice is getting nowhere, I know…

"Sorry, I don't have much experience in dancing." Looking so damn sheepish, I felt sorry for him. Zack has long ago abandoned us. With too many of Hodgin's missteps that nearly send Zack flying to space.

"Here. This is how you do it." Turning to a very slow music, I carefully led him. Romantic music filled the room.

Dancing in his arms, I oddly felt safe… protected…. What am I thinking?

Finally after a zillion tries, he finally got the basic steps. "There! You're doing great!" Smiling at him I turned to hug him.

"All thanks to you." Then, cupping my face, he kissed me…

Now, for those who have the good fortune in kissing Hodgins, one of the effects are dizzy knees.

Finally Breaking it off, I face an equally red-faced Jack Hodgins.

"Damn. Sorry Angela Please forgive me"  
"It's all right Jack." I need to leave.

"Angela, wait!" Stopping at my tracks I turned to face him.

"Before you storm out of here, I got to tell you something. And please, hear me out!" The guy was pale. So I listened.

"Ever since the day you walked in the Jeffersonian, you had the ability to stop my heart completely. I didn't tell you cause you always had someone else. You are my breath of fresh air every time I feel I can't breath. Angela I love you, since the day my eyes held you."

I am completely shocked. Never in my wildest dreams have I expected this. Someone that loves me for who I am…

"And if you don't want to talk to me ever again, I understand. I just had to get it off my…" I stopped his talk by putting my finger in his lips.

"Angela…" "Shhh…."

Then, the most crazy thing happened…

I kissed him back.  
And I never ever felt so good.

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. BUT I NOTICED THAT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, LESS PEOPLE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE MY INSPIRATIONS TO GO ON… SO PLEASE BE GENEROUS WITH YOUR REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPPIE, THE DANCE CONTEST! THEN AFTER THAT, RUSS' POV! 


	6. Hodgin's POV part2

FAVE COUPLE!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bones! Too bad… Hodgin's POV part2

Yes, I am the happiest man in the world! Never in my wildest dreams did I get the notion of being loved back by anyone, let alone Angela. One problem still remains though…

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN HOW TO DANCE!

Don't get me wrong. I love dancing as much as I love everyone knowing that I'm actually a very rich man, which would mean I wouldn't work here anymore. I decided to sacrifice anything just to remain here….

SO WHY DID I HAVE TO DANCE?

The universe is really unfair. What about the time when Angela kissed you? Oh shut up head!  
Why do I have subconscious wars with my mind? As I said, I should really force Zacko to put me in a nuthouse. But as I said, the universe isn't fair.

As I examine pores from a victim's femurs, I was really in a bad mood. But then… "Oh Jack…" Well, I guess that angelic voice could make me feel better. "We have to PRACTICE for the DANCE…" Why of all women, why? Why do I have to fall in love with a woman who loves to DANCE?

Finally… the day of the contest arrived….

"Jack"  
"Hmmm"  
"You'll do great… We'll do great." Oh Angela, if I didn't love you, I would have fallen in love with you now…  
"Besides… After the dance… Zack and us could talk about how to set up Booth and Brennan as they go to Vegas" "Crazy girlfriend…" I muttered.  
"What did you say sweetheart"  
"Nothing"  
"Ooh, there they are"  
I watched silently as Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth approached. Hmm… Looks like alpha male and tigress are arguing again.  
"Well, Lil Sis… Good luck."

Agent Booth really acts as a big brother to Angela, which is why I feel silly to be jealous of him awhile ago, when I though he likes Angela. But in truth, He likes you-know-who. "What does good luck have to do with it? If they're good enough they'll win this"  
Tigress is definitely clueless but undoubtedly dangerous.  
"Bones! Would you please pretend for one hour to be a skeleton who couldn't talk?"

Uh-oh, Wrong move, alpha male! "Fine!" Surprisingly she stalks off. Hmm… maybe it wasn't a bad mood after all.  
"Booth, would you just cut her some slack? She didn't mean it that way"  
Agent Booth glared and went away to join Brennan at the stands.

"THE CONTEST WILL NOW BEGIN. TO START OF THE INTRODUCTION OF CONTESTANTS"  
"REPRESENTING THE JEFFERSONIAN INSTITUTION… CONTESTANT NO.3 Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins"  
After a few more introductions…  
"AND FINALLY…. OUR DEFENDING CHAMPION FOR 3 YEARS… REPRESENTING THE LAS VEGAS MEDICAL FORENSICS, Eliza Lang and Sib Sibulo!"

Looking at our biggest competitor, I feel a sudden sense of nervousness. I mean, they looked well trained. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THEM?  
"Jack, winning isn't everything you know." Easy for you to say.

Speaking of the two devils… Tapping Angela on the shoulder, and after gaining our attention, the luscious lady said…  
"You two are new here, aren't you?" Eliza Lang seems friendly, for a Chinese gal…I always have this superstition that Chinese gals are bad luck. (No offense to all Chinese gals out there) Especially someone, who puts too much black eyeliner, is she going to a funeral?  
"Don't worry, we'll be easy on you two amateurs. Well, good luck!" Leaving us speachless then…

"What? We're so gonna beat her!" "Umm… Angela, what happened to 'Winning isn't everything?  
"They deserve it if they lost! So we'd better give it our all"  
Only for you Angela… I'll dance my best… Only for you…

Then the contest went on. Honestly, I think I danced real well tonight. Hope it's good enough for Angela. Besides, I also don't like those two so-called champions.

Finally the announcement came. Having butterflies in my stomach isn't helping me. Yet, looking at the Chinese gal and what looks like her boyfriend. How I would love to wipe those smug smiles of their faces.

"2ND RUNNER UP, Polyhymnia and Nickel! (What, the author is also a contestant)  
"1ST RUNNER UP, Eliza Lang and Sib Sibulo! (Yes! Even if we don't beat them, at least someone did)  
"AND THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR….

"THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S FORENSIC DANCE CONTEST IS….

" REPRESENTING THE JEFFERSONIAN INSTITUTION… IT'S JACK HODGINS AND ANGELA MONTENEGRO!"

WHAT WE WON?  
" Jack, we won!"

YES! TAKE THAT CHINESE GAL!

"Maybe after we celebrate… we can have time to set up Booth and Brennan!"

Dear, don't you have anything else on your mind?

Dear Author of this story, HELP!

End notes: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I REALLY HAVE LOTS OF SCHOOL WORK… BUT DON'T WORRY… I'LL FINISH THIS FANFIC, WHATEVER HAPPENS! ALL REVIEWS ARE DULY APPRECIATED. THEY MADE MY DAY! SORRY IF IT'S A BIT HURRIED. MY SISTER REALLY WONT LET ME USE THE COMPUTER! 


End file.
